User talk:Tree Climber
If you got any additional questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight 1,2, and 3 :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Yo can also ask me Zaran Rhulain Message me! 17:47, 10 December 2008 (UTC) hey heylo - welcome to da Wikia! hope ya stick around! Chris Talk! 03:16, 11 December 2008 (UTC) re:Q Q1 hi there treeclimber no I do not know srrf he was helping me with the proluge my I story Im wittering Q2 first let me say there are tons of ways to do a sig mine like most has an icon here is mine Dannflow Talk! if you want one like mine copy this then go into my preferences in the more link by log off cheaK raw sig cange the name and talk from mine to yours and image any you like but keep the 45px there hope this helps Dannflow Talk! 01:50, 12 December 2008 (UTC) hey, i'm seeing if this will work. tree_climber try this is this better? tree_climber try this tree_climber --Dannflow Talk! 02:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) so what do I do under my prefrences? how do I get it without haveing to copy and paste? So what do I do under my prefrences? How do I do it without coping and pasteing? tree_climber what do you mean if you maen how to sign ur name ? do this ~~~~ and if you maen somthing else just say --Dannflow Talk! 04:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) if you didt save ur prefe go to it them paste ur sig cheak raw sig and scoll down and save --Dannflow Talk! 04:13, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay thanks!--Tree Climber 22:40, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Shadow Its about why Verdauga Greeneyes came to Mossflower and the events before and a little bit after--Aida Otterock Talk! 15:51, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hey do you want me to put your loamhedge thing on the fanfiction page instead of essays just read it i think it has potential so far though its really good Sure, I was going to after I finished it. But it doesn't really matter. I think yours is great, I read what you had done and it is awsome, cab't wait to read more.--Tree Climber 16:19, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ??? What are you talking about??? Zaran Rhulain Message me! 20:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Well we are talking about our essays. By the way I ment to say can't not cabt.--Tree Climber 23:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC) this is what Well we are talking about our essays. By the way I ment to say can't not cabt.--Tree Climber 23:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC) For Tree Climber I went to check 600 Strong, and there waas a note saying, "please delete." I thought SRRF had deleted it on purpose. Well, I was wrong. Then, I needed to tell Zaran something. I'm sorry if'n I confused you, matey. BTW- you should add a Talk! link to your sig. so you can get here quickly. BTW2- do you read fan fic? Shieldmaiden Talk! 23:15, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Well I don't really know how 2 do that, to add a icon or link. I have tried but can't get it to work, I think I am doing it wrong. But yes I do read fan fics. I also am writting one too, called "loamhedge, the final days". --Tree Climber 23:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) About sig, Tree climber- My sig. is this: User:Shieldmaiden |Shieldmaiden Image:Matthias2.JPG| 20px | User talk:Shieldmaiden |Talk! Do you see the part that says: |="Green"size="2"Talk! ? That's what's missing from you sig. If you put that in, it'll link to your talk page. Go to the red and white "more" at the top right of the page. Go to My Preferences, and add in your sig. As soon as this is posted, I'll read your story. I'm writing one, too- Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale. Good luck on your sig!Shieldmaiden Talk! 23:28, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Mine isn't done but it is under essays, I can't get it to go to fan fiction.--Tree Climber 23:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Actually It is in fan fic. I just finished it- WOW! Keep it up, buddy!Shieldmaiden Talk! 23:33, 14 December 2008 (UTC) You 2 I read yours too, it's great. And I found out how to do my sig.--[[User:Tree Climber|tree_climber ]] 23:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) click raw sig then save --Dannflow Talk! 23:58, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Glad you figurd it out. Ahhh. Drat. Have to get off for a few minutes, but I'll be back in a few minutes- and I'll post the latest in my story, too. And that's a promise, matey. Any other questions, I'm here. BTW, if you go to the page about Season Three of the Redwall TV show, play the intro. Other vids pop up while it's playing (If not, replay when it's over.) Click on the one called So Far Away- Redwall. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo Good- made me cry the first couple hundred times I saw it. If you read Martin the Warrior than watch that, you'll be crying like a babe.Shieldmaiden Talk! 00:16, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I read it, poor martin, he can't ever marry his true love now, I couldn't even watch that, way to sad.--Tree_climber 00:24, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Signature This should fix your sig problems: Tree Climber Talk! Which will appear as: Tree Climber Talk! Feel free to change the colors (Sambrook's page has some), but I recommend avoiding changing anything else. Wow, I just used three verbs in a row. Remember to check the "raw signature" button. -Black Hawk Talk! 00:55, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much, finally I have a sig!--Tree Climber Talk! 01:00, 15 December 2008 (UTC) RE some mistake Shieldmaiden wasnt talking to you when she had that outburst at Zarans (or,...whatever that was.) something about there story.... So, this may be total waste of space, but Just saying that didnt involve you any. Chris Talk! 04:21, 16 December 2008 (UTC) PS and BTW i love you sig :)Chris Talk! 04:21, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I'm so glad it finally works.--Tree Climber Talk! 15:03, 16 December 2008 (UTC) MY FAN FIC! THE ONE THAT WILL BE CONTINUOSLY UPDATED WILL BE UNDER FAN FICS BUT IT IS TITLED ESSAY:lOAMHEDGE, THE FINAL DAYS!--Tree Climber Talk! 15:06, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Cool- I will check out shortly:D Chris Talk! 15:41, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I was going to do that until a friend of mine reminded me that chronologically the events of High Rhulain happen was after Mossflower :(--Aida Otterock Talk! 23:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Upps. What I ment whas the ancestor of Riggu Felis! :)--Tree Climber Talk! 23:40, 16 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. The felis line had to start somewhere. We'll see i have a plan but everyone is going to hate me after i post it which wont be for awhile--Aida Otterock Talk! 00:33, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, Well I know I won't hate it but I can't wait for the next section. Also, if you want to, I have my fan fic that I have been writting, so if you or anyone else has any suggestions after you read it let me know. Its called, Essay:Loamhedge, the final days. But yes it is under fan fics--Tree Climber Talk! 00:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) hey that's fine i dont really care, your other one the loamhedge last days (im really bad with names of things) is great, if you want a suggestion though you should add more detail to some things keep writing im hooked--Aida Otterock Talk! 02:21, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I will add details too.--Tree Climber Talk! 02:25, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, this wasn't here sooner! Ahoy Tree Climber! Im [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 21:16, 18 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy * Orchid * lime * Maroon * Aqua * Aquamarine * Turquoise * Magenta * Chocolate * Cyan * Salmon * Goldenrod * Fuchsia * Khaki * Olive * Thistle * Tomato * Wheat * Red * blue * crimson * saffron * green * teal * orange * purple * yellow * black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.P.Ssorry I didn't get this to you sooner, I was grounded- This just lists some more colors. P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Thanks, I got it working now. I guess the last day youposted I joined. I didn't join but a few weeks ago, but have loved redwall for a long time.--Tree Climber Talk! 21:41, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :! :P.S. If you want to check out my fan fic it is Fan Fic:Loamhedge, THE final days. If not strangling, Then some other really really painful death- hmmm, burned alive, maybe? Shieldmaiden Talk! 12:49, 19 December 2008 (UTC) That's me The suspense-ruiner. Heeheehee! Shieldmaiden Talk! 04:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Post today That's what I'd do. Shieldmaiden Talk! 18:56, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I thought about it, but I think Chib would be too lazy to fly that far, so I made it Hornbeam's nephew. (Chaps. 10 and 11.) BTW, any big protests? Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) The first part to my new fan fic A Greeneyes Christmas has been posted!--Tree Climber Talk! 23:14, 21 December 2008 (UTC) A question- Why did you name ginivere's son MOrtspear? that was Gingervere's grandad. Me, I'd have named him either 'Mask' or 'Riverwyte.' Shieldmaiden Talk! 03:52, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I probably should have, but I think Mort is a cute name, but there also in a reason for naming him so, after his granda.--Tree Climber Talk! 04:22, 22 December 2008 (UTC) UPDATE Chap. 17 Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Holidays Merry Christmas! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 20:40, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you, and to you aswell!--Tree Climber Talk! 20:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :P.S. Secound section to A Greeneyes Christmas is complete. Sandy The stuff about Sandy being PG before kotirs fall- did Ginger meet her before, or did she have a husband who was killed earlier? Shieldmaiden Talk! 20:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Just A misundrstanding I trust you, matey. Shieldmaiden Talk! 21:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ???? Celebration? About what?? Shieldmaiden Talk! 00:42, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Pefect! TANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 01:19, 23 December 2008 (UTC) btw Btw stands for By The Way its just a txt term ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 01:49, 23 December 2008 (UTC) thanks, i text alot yet i didn't know that. Well now alot of sheildmaidens messages make more since now. : )--Tree Climber Talk! 01:53, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Drat, Sam beat me to it. Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:08, 23 December 2008 (UTC) *Chuckles* ^_^ thank you! The strange thing is, We had just heard some one in church give a testimony and use that verse. Sigh, to think of all the Wednesday nights I wasted at Awana Being ignorant to thinking I would ever need that scripture. Ah, but We learn as we grow I suppose ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:36, 23 December 2008 (UTC) lol Congratz, First to post on my second archive! You automatically win a free drawing of your wish! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 16:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) yes, I would love to! (Its the least I can do) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) oo! this should be fun~ [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:54, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Haha! Thanks so much you guys! Its the first time I have ever drawn a cat...er cougar, or anything that realistic (and I will admit I used the angle and part if the face of another cougar.) Anyways, thanks tons! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) O.o You should put some of your pictures on here:D (Once again, thank you!) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Me, I'd post it tonight. Shieldmaiden Talk! 03:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC)